Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bearing performance automatic calculation service device which: automatically evaluates performance of a bearing with respect to a determined evaluation item in the case where the bearing is used in a machine tool, an industrial machine, or the like; and provides notification of a result of the evaluation as a material or the like in order for a customer or the like in a remote location to select a bearing.
Description of Related Art
In the case of selecting a bearing product to be used in bearing-using equipment such as a machine tool or an industrial machine, it is necessary to know bearing performance regarding what state the bearing enters when the bearing is used in the bearing-using equipment under an actual operating condition or the like. If a customer can get to know such bearing performance through technical computing in an own personal computer or an automatic calculation service at any time, the customer can quickly know the bearing performance without obtaining the bearing performance from a sales person or the like, and thus it is easy for the customer to select a bearing suited for a purpose from among many types of bearings. Particularly, in the case of an overseas customer, due to a time difference, it is preferable to be able to use an automatic calculation service without a human intervention.
Hitherto, a download service of a bearing technical computing program is open on the Web.
In addition, an automatic calculation service device without a human intervention has been proposed which offers an automatic calculation service when, after logging in to a site for automatic calculation on the Web, main shaft information (a shaft structure, a bearing arrangement, a lubrication condition, an operating condition, and the like), a bearing model number, and the like are inputted and an execution command is made through an input window. The automatic calculation service device reads input data, performs calculation, automatically creates an output screen, and displays a calculation result in a window.